


Excuses

by ghostofviper



Category: NXT, Professional Wrestling, WWE UK, World Wrestling Entertainment, break up - Fandom, nxt uk
Genre: Angst, F/M, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Song fic request fulfilled based on  King of Apology – Jana Kramer
Relationships: Pete Dunne/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Excuses

Surprise, surprise you thought as you walked into the kitchen, seeing a post it stuck front and center on the fridge door. You didn’t even have to look at it to know what it said. Yet another night out for Pete and yet another apology the next morning. 

You were done. No more flowers, no more notes, no more forgiveness. You had tried. You fought so hard for this relationship. Tried so hard to be what Pete needed to keep him happy. Obviously, despite his claims to the contrary, you were failing miserably. 

I’ve seen it in flowers, seen it in ink  
Sticky little notes on the kitchen sink  
You’re sayin’ you’re sorry every time I blink  
Well enough’s enough. 

No, you stopped that thought firmly. It’s his fault not mine. His inability to commit is not your fault. You had to remind yourself of this. It takes two in a relationship. Not just one person making all the effort while the other fucked around. He didn’t even bother to stick around to apologize in person. Just left his stupid little note with its meaningless words. 

He would come slinking back around later this afternoon when he felt he gave you enough space to calm down. When he did, you were breaking up with him. You weren’t going to keep doing this. You deserved better than Pete Dunne and his half-hearted attempts at this relationship. You deserved someone who would love you and treat you with respect. Not someone who came around when he found it convenient.

You’re callin’ me sayin’ that you’ll be late  
While your supper’s gettin’ colder sittin’ on the plates  
Say you’re out with the boys, time slipped away  
Like it always does

Except Pete didn’t come to see you that afternoon, or for dinner that evening despite his text saying he would be here. His casual disregard of you solidified your decision. You saw exactly how much import he placed on you when he didn’t bother showing up when you had practically begged him too. Apparently hanging out with Tyler and Trent, who he was always with, was more important.

Not having the energy to fight with him when he finally stumbled in past midnight you feigned sleep. In the morning, you were going to tell him. You couldn’t keep doing this with him. You couldn’t even look at him anymore without seeing each and every lie you had ever caught him in. 

Ooh, ooh, lookin’ at you  
All I see is another excuse  
Me I’m not gonna be  
The queen to the king of apology  
Baby you’re the king of apology

You were waiting at the kitchen table when Pete finally stumbled downstairs.

“Where’s breakfast?” He asked, stretching with a loud yawn.

“There is no breakfast Pete. I want you to leave.” You said bluntly.

“What are you talking about babe?” Pete said. 

“Don’t babe me. I’m done Pete. I can’t even look at you anymore. “You said tears filling your eyes. Despite your anger this still hurt more than you thought it would. “I don’t know if you’re with another woman, or whether you’re going to bother coming home. I can’t do this anymore.” 

“I’m sorry, Y/N,” Pete started, getting stopped by you holding your hand up. 

“I seriously cannot hear another apology from you Pete. That’s all I see anymore when I look at you. Another fucking excuse.” You rose to your feet and looked sadly at him. “Just get your stuff together and get out of my house. Don’t make this harder than it has to be.” 

You headed to the guest bedroom and locked yourself in before you allowed yourself to break down, heaving sobs ripping through you as you lay face down on the mattress. Through the door you could hear Pete cursing to himself over the slamming of drawers as he gathered his belongings. 

He paused outside the door, and you could hear his heavy sigh before his footsteps faded down the hallway.


End file.
